RKO Angel
by Stefani Punk
Summary: This is for Sobia and Fanfic Friends who love the Mandy Duo. This is a Story about how Punk ad Maria have a fight and Ria goes to Randy. It's sort of turns into a Legacy vs Straight Edge Society thing. Hope You like the first chapter so for; there's more than that came from.
1. You're Such a Jerk!

"PHILLIP JACK BROOKS!" Maria yelled as she made her way to her boyfriends locker room.

"Maria Louise Kanellis!" He mocked her, joking around.

"What was that?" She asked with anger.

"What was what?"

"You know what I am talking about Punk; Thanks to your interference in his title match, Randy broke his collarbone!"

"He deserved it for making the moves on my woman." Punk said, standing up.

"He wasn't making moves on me, You know Randy is my best friend..."

"You guys act more like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, He acts like a better boyfriend than you ever would have. In OVW, You always put Paul Heyman before me and now in WWE, you're putting that stupid Heavyweight Championship before me. Atleast Randy has time for me!" She crossed her arms.

"Well I'm sorry if I would rather focus on how my career is going, than some red-head that doesn't appreciate what she got!"

"You know who, you cocky, pathetic Jerk! You can go crawling back to Serena or Lita because WE...ARE...THROUGH!" She ran out of his locker room before she could cry. How could he be such a jerk! Punk never acted that way towards her; It was that championship! His attitude came when he became Champ way back when. When he lost it, he was devastated, and she was there to help him. But then he created the Straight Edge Society and his attitude skyrocketing. He had some nerve bringing Randy into this, after all, Punk was replacing her with Serena. Why did he care if she wanted a little attention. _He is a horrible boyfriend!_ she thought.

* * *

"Randy are you alright?" Maria asked Randy.

"Yea, You got some boyfriend." Randy rolled his eyes.

"He isn't my boyfriend. I broke up with him."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Randy said, hiding his smile.

"Don't be, he was a complete jerk and I don't care anymore." She said.

"No, I wasn't saying sorry about the fact that you and Punk broke up. I was saying Sorry for not being there when he was being a jerk. I wish I could have told him off."

"Thanks Randy. You such a great friend." She gave him a gentle hug. _I wish we were more than friends, Maria._


	2. New FLame

"Ok, You all are aware of the plan, right?" Randy asked Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase. Ever sense Punk did what he did to Randy, He wanted his revenge. But when he heard that Punk was a total jerk to Maria, He wanted more than revenge. He wanted to make sure his little Straight Edge Society crumbled, and took a slow and painful death, then take Punk's title away. He figured that that best way for the SES to crumble, was to take out the leader itself, CM Punk.

"Yup." Cody Said nodding. "But Are you sure this is just about the Championship and the broken collarbone?"

"Yea, This seems like you have a personal vendetta towards Punk." Ted added.

"Yes, It's about him taking my title and trying to end my career." Randy lied, He knew that Cody didn't like Maria one bit, and he also knew that Ted had a huge crush on Maria, so he didn't want to bring anything up. "Punk is about to do his interview, get ready." They went to where they were suppose to be and waited.

* * *

"CM Punk, Last month, you injured Randy Orton and won the title. But you also broke up with your girlfriend, Maria. Can you explain why?" Eve asked as she held the microphone up to Punk.

"What goes on in my personal life no one needs to know. How would you like it if I told everyone how you cheated on Rener Gracie with Zack Ryder in your career, Or how about, how you used Zack to get into the WWE. But it all turned out well with you because now you're engaged to Rener now. Huh? The reason Maria and I broke up is non of your concern. But I will talk about why I injured Randy Orton, You see, Eve, Randy and I don't really like each other, the reason is because of Maria. Everyone saw how she flirted with him every Monday. That read-headed "angel" that you all look up to, is nothing more than a piece of trash who doesn't appreciate how she had a Boyfriend who is a champion. No, the only thing she could say was 'Why did you injure Randy.' I'm done with her little games, and I can't wait to beat Randy up right in front of her next Sunday..." He was cut off when Randy came up to them. Eve put the microphone up to Randy, hoping to get a word out of him.

"Punk, I'm tired of you blaming Maria on how much you're life sucks. Besides, you shouldn't be worried about her, you should be worried about me. See, you call your finisher the Go To Sleep, right? Well, My finisher is the RKO, And it can't just put you to sleep, It can be deadly." He smirked as Cody and Ted jumped Punk from behind. Eve ran away from the scene as Ted and Cody viscously attacked Punk. Cody and Ted moved out of the way of Randy punted Punk in the skull. doctors and referee's came to the scene and kept Randy away from the injured Punk. Ted, Cody, and Randy just walked away.

* * *

Maria ran up to Randy, "I...I saw...I saw the..." She was trying to catch her breath.

"Easy there Red, you saw what?" Randy Smiled. Maria took a big breath,

"I saw the scene between you and Punk and..."

"And you wanted to say that I went to far when I punted him in the skull and that I shouldn't hurt him to bad because you still care about him..." Maria cut him off.

"No, I wanted to say thank you and you're right. I do care, but not about Punk. I cared about the punk that was the good guy who would rather fight face to face instead of jumping people from behind, but now, he is a total jerk. not to mention that beard and his hair, getting way to long." they laughed, "But anyways, I wanted to say thanks. I also wanted to say that You're the best Viper ever!" She gave him a hug. They started to walk towards Randy's locker room and they continued talking. "So what was up with that whole Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes thing?"

"Oh, It's a new stable that I'm creating. We are called, Legacy." he smirked.

"That is such a better name then the Straight Edge Society." She laughed, "So, What happened between you and Kelly?"

"She left me for some hockey player. but I'm not sad about it, We were never met to be." He shrugged.

"How do you know if there met for you?" Maria asked curiously. Randy shrugged,

"I'm old fashioned. For me, It's if when you look into their eyes and you see a future with them. And also, whenever their around, you light up like a Christmas tree. "

"Have you found someone that makes you feel like that?"

"Yea." He smiled, "and I'm looking right at her...

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I kept having Writers Block. Your guys reviews helped me a lot. Now I know where I want the story to go. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I'll update soon...**


	3. RKOustanding Angel

"From St. Louis, Missouri, Being accompanied to the Ring by Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase, Randy Orton!" Lillian announced as Legacy approached the ring. All Randy could think about was Maria, after he said he could see a future with her, she just got emotional and walked away. He hoped that she would accept him, but his chances weren't looking so good.

"And his apponent, being accompanied to the ring by Serena, Joey Mercury, and CM Punk...Luke Gallows!" They made there way to the ring and the match began. Randy had the upper hand, until Punk and Mercury distracted him. Cody got into a fight with Joey Mercury while Ted took out Punk. It was all complete chaos. Ted, Cody, Punk, and Mercury all laid on the floor, banged up and sore while the match was still underway.

Randy started getting the advantage and tried to pin Gallows. Serena jumped up on the ring apron and started yelling at the referee. The ref, being distracted, didn't count the pin and Randy was starting to get angry. All of the sudden, Maria came running down the ramp, wearing jean shorts and a Randy Orton T-shirt, but she cut it up to give it more of a females taste (Like AJ does with her shirts.) She gabbed Serena and knocked her off the apron. She started attacking attacking Serena, Punching as hard as she could. Randy looked in disbelief but then remembered that he had a match. He hit the RKO and pinned Gallows. "And here is your winner, Randy Orton!" The ref held up Randy's hand. Ted and Cody found their strenght to get up and celebrated with him. Maria got off Serena and Slowly got into the ring. She was scared that Randy wouldn't accept her after th ebig scene she had. Cody and Ted kept giving eachother weird looks. Punk, Mercury, Gallows, and Serena got up and got into the ring.

"What do you think you're doing out here? You have no business being out here!" Punk screamed at Maria. Maria smirked and turned towards Randy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Punk was growing angrier by the minute. Maria and Randy stopped kissing and she smiled. She turned back towards Punk and slapped him as hard as she could. He got mad and went after her but she moved out of the way and Randy hit the RKO on the Straight-Edge Superstar.

* * *

"Randy! I thought you said this wasn't about her!" Cody said angrily. They all were in Randy's locker room talking things out.

"Why does that matter?!" Randy said.

"Becuase, I don't like her. She is a Playboy Cover Girl Slut." Cody said.

"That's not the reason you hate me; You hate me because I turned you down when you tried to make your 'dashing' moves on me" She rolled her eyes.

"And she has attitude." Cody added.

"Do you have a problem with this? FI ou do, you better tell me." Randy asked Ted.

"Nah, She didn't do any harm towards me. " Ted shrugged. When Randy turned his attention to Cody again, Ted winked at Maria. She turnd towards Randy, ignoring Ted's gesture.

"You are the only one who has a problem with it Cody. So you either accept it, or I will Punt you in the face and beat it into you." Randy said. With that, Cody rolled his eyes and nodded,

"Whatever. I accept it." He left in defeat. Ted followed.

"So I'm guessing you got the hint?" Randy asked smiling.

"Yup, and I can see a future with you to." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"And this is only the beginnning ny Beautiful RKOutstanding Angel" He kissed her forehead..._I Love Her...I think I Love him..._ :-)


	4. I Choose You!

"Tonight, You will see great competition. With my being the General Manager for a night, You're in for an amazing show!" Stephanie McMahon said. Her father had that incident when his limo exploded and is still in the hospital. "I know that's what my dad would have wanted. Tonight we have Triple H vs John Cena! Beth Phoenix vs Mickie James! and for the main event, we are going to have a 8-man...and woman, tag team match. It's going to be The Straight Edge Society..." the crowd Booed while holding up 'thumbs down' "vs. Legacy and Maria!" The crowd then went crazy. Stephanie then went backstage into her office.

* * *

Maria was excited! Not only did she get to compete in a match after so long; With Mickie and Beth taking up the spotlight, non of the divas get a chance. But now, not only was she getting a chance, But she was in the Main Event, something that only a few Divas have done. She was changing into her ring gear; She's going to wear a Cut up Randy Orton t-shirt and a pair of black booty shorts that said Orton in red on the back had his signature design in the front. she fixed her hair and went to catering; she can't wrestle on an empty stomach. Randy came up to the beautiful red head, sitting down at a table. "Nice ring gear." He smirked.

"Thanks, I made it myself...Just for you." She smiled. Ted and Cody joined them.

"Hey Randy, Hey Maria." Cody said annoyed when he saw Maria at their table.

"Hey guys. Are you guys ready for this Sunday?" Randy asked seriously.

"Yea, Why wouldn't we be?" Ted asked.

"Just making sure. If we want to be the most dominating team in the WWE, you have to win those Tag Team Championships." Randy answered.

"Relax, it's just Triple H and Shawn Michaels. We can take them." Ted said.

"How come we have to have that pressure on us? What about Maria?" Cody said.

"She is a exception. We all know Stephanie doesn't know a good female wrestler when she sees one." Randy smiled at Maria.

"I know, I wish she did." Maria said, "I really want to be champion." she said, taking a bite out of her food.

"Oh, you didn't know? Stuff has to be earned her." Cody said to Maria with attitude.

"I could if only they'd let me on TV! They give Mickie and Beth all the time they want." She defended herself.

"She'd probably let you have TV time if you weren't so fragile and could take a beating."

"I've had matches with Umaga and Kurt Angle before, so shut your mouth Cody."

"And you were beaten by both."

"Yea, because I could totally beat a Samoan machine and an Olympic gold medalist." She said sarcastically.

"Ok, Ok, quit." Randy said, "You shouldn't be focused on Maria, you should be focused on DX."

"And you shouldn't focused on us, you should be focused on Punk." Cody mocked him. He got up and stormed off.

"What cant he get over it, it was 3 years ago." Maria rolled her eyes.

"What?" Ted asked.

"Well, 3 years ago, when he came into this business. He always flirted with me and asked me out, but I turned him down because I was dating Punk and plus, I'm not dating someone like that. His perfect match is his reflection in the mirror. He is obsessed with himself." She moved the hair out of her face and took a drink of her water.

"Dang, 3 years? that kid can hold a grudge." Ted said as he, Maria, and Randy laughed.

* * *

"Please welcome the Straight Edge Society!" Lillian announced as they made their entrance. "And their opponents, Legacy!" They made their entrance. The match started off with Joey Mercury vs Cody Rhodes. The match continued as they all tag in and beat each other up. Punk tagged in Serena after all the guys were beat up and it was the only option. Maria got into the ring and started beating Serena up. Ted, Cody, Randy, Punk, Mercury, and Gallows were all up on the aprons, watching the Diva and the Anti-diva go at it. Serena was down on the mat and Maria new what she wanted to do. She blew a kiss to Randy as Serena got back up. All of the sudden, Maria hit the RKO on Serena. the Legacy boys attacked SES before they could interfere and Maria got the win. "Here are your winders, Legacy!" Maria stood up and faced the crowd, she smiled. Legacy was still attacked SES so she stood alone in the ring. All of the sudden she felt strong arms grab hers and lift her up. She was dropped on the mat, face first. She turned over and saw Beth Phoenix. _Beth? What was she doing out here? When did she get out here? _She grabbed a microphone and stood over Maria.

"Stephanie McMahon gave me the pleasure of picking my opponent this Sunday for my Diva's Title. You all thought I was going to pick Mickie, didn't you? I had you all fooled." Beth laughed, "My choice, is Maria." She laughed and blew a kiss to Maria, her signature. _She was stealing my signature! She has some nerve!..._

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to say to Sobia and fanfic friends that we are in different time zones, I'm in the US. But I have been getting your reviews and they are all awesome. You guys make me wan to keep writing forever! I connected my Fanfiction to my Gmail so even if they aren't showing up on Fanfiction, I've been having them Gmailed to me. Ok, I'll Update soon...**


	5. Emotional

Maria was getting ready for her match with Mickie James. It was Friday, so she had 2 days to prepare for her match against Beth for the WWE Diva's Championship. Randy, Ted, and Cody were with Vince, discussing on what they're going to do for this storyline. She was fixing her hair in the mirror when there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" Punk came in, wearing a jacket with his hood up. His head was just shaved by Rey Mysterio in a match and he didn't want people looking; he was ashamed. "What do you want?" She asked with a smirk. "What it fun getting your head shaved? If anything, he should have shaved that chest." She said grossed out. She turned her attention to the mirror.

"Maria..." He said sadly, "I wanted to say, good luck in your match against Beth this Sunday. I really hope you become champ. You deserve it." He said as he walked out. He clearly saw that she wasn't interested in having him as company, so he left. She kinda felt bad, _Why was he acting like this? He was suppose to be that jerk that hurt my feelings and abandoned me. But nothing will Change. I Love Randy._

* * *

Maria lost her match. She was so distracted with what was going on with Punk and Randy that she couldn't focus. She sat down on a crate and started thinking. "I hope that's not the case this Sunday." Randy said as he approached her.

"Randy...I failed! I Lost! I'm never going to win anything, I don't deserve that Championship." She started to cry.

"What's wrong Maria? You never act this way after a match." He put his hand on her back as she leaned into his chest.

"Everything! Everything is wrong! Everything I do is wrong!" She cried into his chest.

"What happened before the match?" He asked curious. Maria stopped crying for a second and tried to explain.

"Well, Punk came into my locker room, he said good luck and was all nice and I just shut him out. I was a jerk to him and he was trying to be nice." She broke down. Now Randy saw what was going on.

"Baby, I think I know what's going on. I think Punk is playing with your emotions. You can't let him get the best of you. Show him that you are so much more without him."

"but he was so sweet and we had so many fun moments with each other..."

"Yea, but also remember how he never had the time of day for you. Remember, he replaced you with Serena. Also, remember how when he won that championship, he didn't even look at you, all he did was celebrate and walk backstage with the SES. He doesn't love you. I do." Randy moved the hair out of her eyes and wiped the tears way. "I Love you Maria Louis Kanellis." She sniffled.

"I love you to, Randy Keith Orton." He didn't really like being called Randall. It was to formal. He lifted her head up with and kissed her with passion. he was on the verge of losing her, so he wasn't going to hold. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss..._I Really hope Punk doesn't succeed at what he is doing. I don't wanna lose her..._

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. I know exactly what I want to happen in the next couple chapters. In the US, it's 6:36, so I hope that helps you figure out the time zones. I usually stay up all night writing. I also wanna say sorry for not having enough Mandy moments; This is my first Fanfiction about Mandy. I'm used to writing about Punk or Cena. I'll try to get better at this. I really appreciate being one of your favorite authors, It always makes me smile and feel like someone is actually appreciating my work. I'll update soon...**


	6. Am I Diva's Champion?

"I want you to stay back here during my title match; I don't need the distraction. Especially against Beth Pheonix." Maria said serious to Cody and Ted.

"Oh Please, Like I'd go out there and help you anyways." Cody said annoyed.

"Are you sure? As Cody said," He gave Cody an angry look, but immediately turned his attention back to Maria and put his arm around her, "We could always help you." Ted smiled.

"Please," She shoed his arm away. "I don't need help. I have skill." She smirked and stepped away from Ted. "You do know that I'm dating your best friend, right?" She raised her eyebrows at Ted.

"Ya, but why does he get to have all of the fun?" He smirked and blew a kiss to her. She rolled her eyes and left.

"What? What'd I say?" Ted ask.

* * *

"Welcome, The WWE Diva's champion, Beth Phoenix!" Lillian Garcia announced as Beth made her Entrance. Beth wasn't acting serious at all, She figured that this is Maria, It's going to be such an easy win. "And the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, Maria!" Maria came out, ready as ever. She made her entrance and got ready to win the championship. That match began and Beth started beating Maria up. Maria got the advantage and started beating Beth up. She gave her Maria's signature Bulldog. Beth was laying on the mat. Maria backed up and waited for Beth to get up. Beth slowly got up and...BAM! Maria hit the RKO on her and pinned her. 1...2...Beth kicked out. _What is it gonna take to get her to stay down?! _She grabbed Beth and pulled her up. She turned Beth around and gave her a taste of her own medicine; She Glam-Slammed Beth. She pinned her...1...2...Beth kicked out again! Maria was getting frustrated. She got up and started pacing back and forth with anger in her eyes. She all the sudden, turned around to see Beth on all fours. She ran and punted Beth in the skull. She pinned her...1...2...

* * *

**Authors Note: I know it's short, but I wanted to leave you guys in suspense. And yes, I got the pic of the story from google. I typed in Randy Orton and Maria and It was on there. I added effects to it on Fanfiction...Till Next Time :-)...**


	7. They're Friends

"And here's your winner and New Diva's Champion, MARIA!" She sat there, on the mat. The announcement even shocked her. 3 years ago, She left this business, thinking this would never happen. She was doing so great in Ring of Honor and FWE and then her boyfriend at the time, CM Punk, helped her get into WWE again. She thought she'd never hold the title but here it was, in front of her face. She started to cry happy tears, _I'm finally Diva's Champion!_ The ref held her hand in the air and she cheered and cried along with all her fans. Finally, Maria was finally WWE Diva's Champion. This was the best thing ever right now, Her life just got better. Finally!

* * *

Maria was sitting in her locker room, starring at HER WWE Championship, HERS! She was still in shock; 6 years in the making. "Congratulation's!" Ted and Cody came in. Ted gave Maria was huge hug. She smiled and hugged back. "How does it feel to by Diva's Champ?" Ted asked.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe I'm finally Champion. It took 6 years and I finally got the Title!" She smiled brightly.

"Well, You did great out there. You definitely deserved it." Ted said. "Cody!" He gave Cody a look, "Don't you have something to say?" Cody sighed.

"Congratulations Maria. You did great out there." Cody said, looking at Maria.

"Awwww!" Maria said jokingly, "Hug me Brotha!" Maria joked. She remember how when Cody and her were friends, they would watch ridiculous shows like Drake and Josh and reenact them. He smiled and lazily gave her a hug. "So, Where's Randy? I haven't seen him in like, forever!"

"He is getting ready for his match against Punk. He said to meet him in the Gorilla Position with your title and to look all smexy." Cody told her.

"I don't know if we are working out. Ever since we started dating, Its been weird. It's like he can't act himself around me a lot anymore. and we haven't been talking a lot either." She said a little sad.

"He has just been really busy, that's all. It's nothing." Ted said. All the sudden, DX came busting through the door, cheering and holding up their Glow Sticks as X's.

"CONGRATULATIONS MARIA!" They both yelled.

"Thanks Guys!" She gave Shawn and Hunter a big hug, "Good luck out there against these two." She smiled.

"Oh, You know we'll win against them, I mean look at 'em." Shawn joked. "Anyways, we came to congratulate you and wish them two goons good luck."

"Ok, Why are you guy in here?" Ted asked curiously. If they were here just to congratulate her then the whole locker room would be here.

"They came to congratulate their friend, didn't you here them?" Maria said jokingly.

"And if you're not down with that, We got two words for ya!" Shawn said and him and Hunter went jumping/walking out to the gorilla position. Cody and Ted gave a look to Maria.

"What?! They're my friends!" She smiled and grabbed her title and went to catering.


	8. Tag Teamin

"Introducing first, the Tag Team Champions, D-Generation X!" Lillian Garcia announced. DX came out with the crowd cheering and chanting. "And their opponent, the challenger's, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase, Legacy!" they came out to the crowd booing. obviously they weren't going to cheer for anyone that goes against DX. the match started and Cody immediately started his attack on Shawn. They had the advantage at first but then DX slowly got the upper hand when Shawn reversed the Cross Rhodes. The match continued and Cody took a giant beat down. Ted was going crazy, trying to get Cody to tag him in. Cody was weak but finally got the upper hand when he reversed Shawn's move and clotheslined him. He crawled to Ted and tagged him in. Ted clotheslined Hunter off the apron and gave Shawn his finisher. he pinned him and they won. "Here are you new WWE Tag Team Champions, Legacy!" They took the belts and celebrated. Maria came out and celebrated with them. She kissed their cheek and held their hand up.

_She kissed my cheek! hahaha, we are finally progressing! _Ted thought

_Ewwwww! She kissed my cheek! but she is sweet and funny, maybe I should give our friendship a Second chance. _Cody thought

_Legacy I going to be the most dominant team in the WWE! I just hope my little Randykins wins against Punkers...I mean CM Punk. ugh..._ Maria congratulated the boys a they went backstage.


	9. WWE Champion, But At What Price?

"Are you ready?" Maria asked her boyfriend, who was bouncing around warming up.

"Ya." He smiled and kissed her as his music came on. Randy made his way down to the ring. It was a Falls Count Anywhere/No DQ match so Randy didn't want Maria out there. He was in the ring when Punk' music came on. He came down to the ring, looking as mad as ever. He wanted Randy to pay for what he did, Not only did he has Legacy attack him during the interview, but Randy stole the love of Punk's life, and that was where he crossed the line. Lillian began the announcement a the two men tarred face to face form acrossed the ring. "Introducing first, form St Louis, Missouri; He is the WWE Champion, The Viper, Randy Orton!" The crowd cheered. "And the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, CM Punk!" The crowd, obviously booed. They started the match with a hookup, Randy over-powering Punk and tackling him to the ground. Randy started the brawl by bringing out a Kendo stick. He started hitting Punk, over and over again. He through the kendo stick on the ground, it was broken at this point. Punk found the strength and got the upper hand. He reached for the kendo stick and wacked Randy with it. Randy stumbled out of the way and held his neck, where he was hit. Punk slid out of the ring and grabbed a chair. His back was covered in welts and he was limping. He slowly got back in the ring and went to hit Randy but Maria ran down to the ring and stood in front of him. Punk starred into Ria's eyes, remember the memories they had and it hurt him to see her defending his enemy. He slowly put the chair down and backed away. He was confused and hurt. This was all to crazy. All the sudden, Randy gently pushed Maria out of the way and speared Punk, they began fighting while Maria was on the side of the ring. Punk got out of the tackle and ran to the side of the ring Maria was on. Randy was paying attention, everything was spinning fast and going by so fast. Randy went to RKO Punk, His arm wrapped around the neck, he dropped down to the ground, the face hit the at. He got up and saw Punk starring at Randy with anger and confusion,

"What the Hell did you do that for Randal?!" Punk asked. Randy looked down to the beautiful Red-Head, knocked out in the ring. He was hocked, his eyes widened and he put his hands on his head. _What did I jut do?_ Punk tackled Randy and tried to hurt him for what he did. He grabbed handcuffs under the ring and handcuffed Randy to the top rope. He began Punching him and kicking him as hard as he could. He realized one thing that would make Randy mad. He didn't hit randy anymore, he walked over to Maria, who was laying on the mat, unconscious about 3 feet away. Randy slowly got back on track and realized what was going on. He watched Punk as he slowly knelt down. and looked up at Randy with mischief in his eyes. Punk looked down at the red head and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Randy went crazy trying to reach out and grab Punk and beat the crap out of him. Punk stopped and looked up at Randy, He came over to him and started laughing in his face. De Ja Vu came across Randy, He did this same thing to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon a while back. All he wanted to do was beat the crap out of him. Randy slapped Punk and grabbed the key. He uncuffed himself and started beating the crap out of Punk. He gave Punk an RKO and then Punted him. 1...2...3...

"Here's your winner and new WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Randy grabbed hi championship and carried Maria out. all he could think about was getting her to safety and making sure she was ok. SES came out and helped Punk out. Ted and Cody followed Randy to the Doctors room.


	10. Are you alright?

The Doctor was Checking out Maria. Randy was pacing back and forth. How cold he bee so stupid? This was all his fault. Punk walked up to Legacy, Randy got in Punk's face but Ted and Cody held him back. "What the hell do you want?" Randy asked.

"Relax Randall, I came to see if Maria was alright after what you did to her." Punk crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't have done what I did if you hadn't of run like a coward behind her." Randy said. The doctor came out of the room. Randy, Punk, and all the other put their attention on the doctor.

"She is alright. She is stable and responding very well but she has a minor concussion. You can see her now." The doctor walked way to his next patient. They all went into the large trainer/doctors room to see her.

"Hey guys!" Maria said. She kept her attention to Randy, Ted, and Cody; Serena was with Punk and she didn't want to focus on that stupid, bald-headed, Man-stealer.

"Hey Red, are you alright?" Cody asked. He didn't like Ria all that much, but he was worried about her. Their relationship was complicated.

"Yea, I've taken worse."

"Like what?" Randy asked snickering, remembering how he tried to give that RKO to Punk as hard as he could; With how hard he RKO'd her, He's surprised she didn't suffer any serious trauma.

"Like when I was Put to sleep by Punk, only to be Attitude Adjusted a few minutes later." She was talking about when Punk, Cena, and her had that love triangle. It was an incident where they didn't know who it was until Ria was laid out on the mat.

"I remember that. I said I was sorry, that's more than Cena ever did." Punk tried to help his case.

"Ya, I remember to." Ria said.

"Well, I have to go pack and get to the hotel. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank Punk. See ya." The SES left.

"I'm going to go...just because." Cody said, he wanted to let Randy and Maria have alone time but he didn't wan to admit it. "Ted, you want to come to?"

"Nah, I'm good." Ted shrugged.

"Let's go." Cody said under his breath and grabbed Ted's arm. They left.

"So..." Randy said.

"So..." Ria mimicked.

"I'm sorry" Randy began.

"It's ok baby. As I've said before I've token a lot worse..." There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Ria said. Maryse and The Miz came in.

"Bonjour!" Maryse smiled.

"Hey Ryse!" Maria smiled.

"What about me?!" Miz smiled

"Hey Mizzy, how are you?" Maria rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Great. Now what about you?" Miz asked.

"I got a headache but other than that I'm pretty good." she laughed. Soon, the whole room was filled with Superstars and Diva's wishing Maria a speedy recovery and hoping she is alright.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this was short. Boy do I have surprises for you guys... till next time. As Maria would say, "Spanks and Kisses xox";-D**


	11. Mandy

"Ready?" Randy asked.

"Yes." She grabbed her bag. They started walking to the parking lot and Alberto walked by.

"Hey, glad you're ok." Berto said with his signature smile.

"Thank Berto," She smiled and they continued walking their separate ways.

* * *

Randy was putting the luggage in the car while Maria was in the passenger seat. He finished and got in the drivers seat. He started the car and stared driving to the hotel. Maria was looking out the window and looking at all the lights. Randy smiled, forgetting about the whole situation where he RKO'd her. He pulled into the parking garage. He kissed her "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." She Smile as she climbed on his lap and they started making out. He moved his hands up her dress. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept kissing him. He opened the door with one hand and kicked it all the way opened. He pulled up and she leaned against the steering wheel. The horn went off and couple times and Maria giggled about that but then went back to French kissing. He got out and kicked the door shut. He opened the garage door the lend into the house and went straight into the kitchen. He kicked that door shut to and sat Maria out the counter. He placed one hand her cheek and slid it down her neck and the other was on her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands wrapped around his abdomen. He put his right had, which was on her waist, back up her dress. He started fingering her. She moaned as she kissed him. He was getting harder and harder by every moan. "Oh Randy..." He needed relief but he wanted to please her first. He carried her off into the bedroom and shut and locked the door. He laid her on the bed and unzipped her dress. He threw it on the floor and kept kissing her. She pulled his shirt off. He stopped kissing her lips and started kissing her neck and then her shoulders. He kept going down and then he took her underwear off with his teeth. He came back up and started kissing her again. She took off his pants and let them fall off the bed. she felt his hardness when he laid against her. They got under the covers and kept kissing. They flipped over so she was on top and she took off his boxers. She kissed him from there and up until they were kissing on the lips again. They flipped back over and he slowly entered her. She arched her back, drawing him in deeper and he panted, resting his forehead against hers. He remained still, controlling his desire until she began thrusting her hips into him. He took that as her signal to move, pulling back before pushing deep into her core. She released a satisfied sigh, raking her nails down his back. He groaned at the pain once more and pulled out again, repeating the motion. He felt more in control and he spent more time enjoying each sensation as she clenched and relaxed around him. They continued this way, him slowly pulling out almost all the way and then pushing in deep. She groaned on every thrust, feeling her climax building agonizingly slowly. He captured her lips, expressing his passion and moaning into her mouth.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Ahhh…uhh…I love you too" she panted. "I'm close" she mumbled into his ear, clamping down on his ear lobe with her teeth.

"Uhhhhhh" he moaned. "Tell me…what feels good?"

"Right there…keep doing that" she breathed, feeling him thrust deeper into her. It had been building so long…the ache in the pit of her stomach. She thought it was never going to come. As Punk pushed into her again, she was caught by surprise. She screamed out her pleasure, digging her nails into his back as her climax crashed through her. She spasmed around him and thrashed underneath his body, no longer in control of her own limbs. Feeling her walls close around him to the point it felt like his manhood was trapped in a vice, he felt his stomach clench and he twitched inside her. She bit down on his shoulder and every muscle in his body contracted with force.

"I'm gonna….ohhhh God…ahh…uhh" he grunted as a feeling of ecstasy gripped him, washing over his lower body and spreading up his spine. He felt himself jerk and convulse as he spilled inside her. His hips bucked of their own accord as he continued to thrust, his manhood throbbing as the last of his load squeezed its way out of the head, her walls milking him dry. Breathing heavily, his arms gave way. Coming back to his sense, he felt Stefani's arms around his waist. "Ria..." He said, catching his breath.

"What baby?" she said taking deep breaths.

"I love you so freaking much." He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope it wasn't to much. I think the next chapter is going to be the last. IDK, maybe one of you can continue the story if you have a fanfic. I'll talk about it at the end of the next chapter.**


	12. Special News

**2 Weeks Later**

* * *

Maria was skipping to her and Randy's locker room. She couldn't wait to give him the great news. She knocked on his door. "Come in!" Randy said. Ria came in and shut the door smiling. "What are you smiling for?" Randy smirked, tying his boots.

"Why wouldn't I be smiling?"

"I don't know, you just seem more excited today."

"Cause I have something to tell you."

"Really? What?"

"I cant' tell you silly. I'll tell you if I win you match tonight." She smiled.

"Mmmmk." He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"And here is your winner, Randy Orton!" Randy won his match against Joey Mercury. The feud with SES was finally over, he beat the whole Cult. Maria joined him in the victory, Ted and Cody stayed backstage, flirting with the other divas. She raised his hand and smiled. Randy grabbed a microphone and caught his breath.

"You said earlier that you had a surprise for me, well, I have a surprise for you." He smiled. "I love you with all my heart, and I want to be with you forever." He smiled and got down on one knee. "Maria Louise Kanellis, Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She smiled and almost started crying tear of joy. She put the ring on her left finger and smiled.

"And what was your surprise?" Randy asked smiling. She smiled and took the microphone from him. he took a deep breath and smiled brightly,

"I'm Pregnant!" She said. He smiled and they embraced in a hug.

* * *

**The End! Finally finished. Sorry about how short it was, but I already got ideas for the sequel...yup, you read right, I'm making a Sequel! Hope you enjoyed this story, there is plenty more where that came from.**


End file.
